


Notice

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Youtuber AU, musical.ly, youtuber kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kuroo's defense, he didn't think his YouTube channel was big enough for the hot Musical.ly guy to notice him. </p><p>-<br/>KuroAka Week Day Five: Online</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

 

     Rolling over lazily, Akaashi grabs his phone from the end-table near his bed. He maneuvers it so he doesn’t feel the pull on his charging chord and slides his thumb across the screen to unlock it.

 

     He knows he should be getting up to get ready for the day, since it was Friday and Fridays are his and Bokuto’s go out to each for lunch days, but he figures he has a few minutes to laze around in bed before he really has to get up. He clicks the small YouTube icon and yawns while it loads.

 

     Lately, almost all of his followers on Twitter have been bugging him to react a video a YouTuber made about his Musical.ly’s. If Bokuto came rushing in to move him along, as his roommate is known to do, he could say he was working; it wouldn’t even be a complete lie this time.

 

     Akaashi rolls onto his stomach and pulls his pillow down to rest his arm across it. Resting his chin on his arm, he types in the username KoolKat3, and Musical.ly.

 

     The first video to come up, with 45,343 views, has his face in it, so Akaashi is pretty sure that he’s found the right video. He presses play, not entirely sure what to expect.

 

     A cheesy banner with Kool Kuroo shows up with magical sounding music. It over almost as soon as it began, and a man with unruly hair and car whiskers drawn on shows up.

 

     Smirking, he flashes a peace sign and says, “Hey there, pretty kitties, I’m Kuroo.”

 

     Akaashi snickers; he’s 99% sure he knows at least three other YouTubers that have the same opening.

 

     “So, a few weeks ago I made a video of me reacting to Muscal.ly’s. You all seemed to like it, so I’m going to do it again,” the man says, flashing a genuine smile this time. “I’m a little nervous about it though, since last time we did this I’m almost a hundred percent sure that we ran across a foot fetish account.”

 

     A clip that must’ve been from the last video pops up then, showing Kuroo freaking out in a typical, over-the-top YouTuber fashion. Akaashi smiles a little, finding the freak out to be endearing for some reason or another that every more successful youTuber seems to have down. He wonders where they learned it from, and how long it took to master.

 

     “Let’s try to not do that again,” Kuroo says with a grimace, like he’s just remembered something extraordinarily embarrassing.

 

     The video continues on, and Kuroo reacts to a few different users. Akaashi finds himself snickering and smiling in amusement a few times, but he doesn’t really put all of his effort into paying attention until Kuroo pulls up his account.

 

     “Okay, this next is OwlsWho? He’s one most of you guys recommended I react to, along with his counter parts, KnockKnock, Who’sThere, and Owl. Their usernames sound a bit silly when you don’t say them at them together in the right order though, don’t they?” Kuroo says, before chuckling.

 

     Akaashi finds himself silently agreeing. The usernames had originally been Bokuto’s idea, but how he got Hinata and Kageyama to agree, he’ll never know. Well, maybe just Kageyama; Hinata _had_ taken quite the liking to Bokuto rather quickly. He’d probably jump off a bridge if Bokuto told him to.

 

     “Oooh,” Kuroo says, scrolling on his phone, “He did that song about Neverland by Ruth something. Or something. I don’t know, it plays on the radio all the time, and I like it.”

 

     The short video plays, and a close up to Kuroo’s face shows up afterwards. His eyes are wide, and his jaw is literally dropped. Akaashi bites his lip.

 

     “Oh my God,” Kuroo says, sounding breathless. “He’s _gorgeous.”_

 

     Akaashi blushes, despite Kuroo not being able to see him. Watching someone else watch him feels a bit weird, but Akaashi finds himself wanting to watch more.

 

     “Jesus Christ,” Kuroo murmurs, “Honestly, it should be illegal to be this good looking. Like, he could stop at a redlight one day, and the person in the car next to him will to be so mesmerized by how beautiful he is that he forgets to go when it turns green, and the person’s just gonna get into a major wreck. But like, he would be all ‘No, you don’t understand, I just saw a _literal angel_ ,’ and then no one would be mad about the wreck, because _holy shit_.”

 

     Kuroo shakes his head and watches one Akaashi did with Bokuto, where they danced to a popular song a bit provocatively.

 

     “No,” Kuroo says, shaking his head, “Nope. No. You can’t move like that. That’s honestly not fair. You need some self-control. I can only take so much beauty in one sitting. How do you even move like that?”

 

     Akaashi ducks under the covers, finding it hard to even look at a screen in his moment of embarrassment. He bites his knuckle to hide a giddy grin while Kuroo continues to scroll through his videos.

 

     “This is why I’m so ugly,” Kuroo says suddenly, after a few seconds of just speed-up music, “When OwlsWho? was made, all of the beauty was just sucked into him, and me and like, a thousand other people were just shit out of luck. And I’m not even mad about it.”

 

     Akaashi peeks his head out from under the covers and glances at the screen.

 

     _Shit out of luck_ , Akaashi thinks, looking at the clearly attractive man as he flails around on screen, _yeah, right._

 

     “Them angles though. He really knows to amplify how cute he is,” Kuroo goes on, “I can’t even take a decent selfie, and he’s got like nine right here in this video.”

 

     Kuroo shifts his position on the bed and shakes his head. Akaashi smiles.

 

     “I know that earlier is said that I didn’t want to see anymore of you guys’ nasty feet, but I wouldn’t mind seeing his.”

 

     Another close up of Kuroo’s face is inserted there, of him twitching his mouth so his whispers are slanted, and a faraway look is in his eyes.

 

     “Nope,” he says, “that’s it, that’s how you know you’ve gone too far, bye guy’s, see you next week.”

 

     Still smiling, Akaashi scrolls down to look at the comments as the outro (which, of course, is a drawing of Kuroo’s whiskers and hair while a cat meows, as the whiskers twitch) plays out. He comes across one that mentions that they should colab.

 

     _Sounds like a good idea to me,_ Akaashi thinks.

 

-

OwlsWho?: I saw the video of you reacting to me.

KoolKat3: oh God

KoolKat3: oh no

KoolKat3: Are you about to tell me that you’re straight, and I totally creeped you out?

KoolKat3: Or that you’re gay and have a boyfriend and he’s gonna beat my face in?

KoolKat3: ‘Cause like, I don’t really have a lot going for me in the looks department as it is; a face beating really wouldn’t help that.

OwlsWho?: No, nothing like that. I’m bi, but I’m single.

OwlsWho?: Actually, I was wondering if you would like to collaborate? I noticed that we live in the same area; it would only be about a half an hour drive for me.

KoolKat3: Holy shit

KoolKat3: I mean, yeah, that’d be cool.

OwlsWho?: I can show you how to get the angles.

KoolKat3: Oh my God.

OwlsWho?: I’ll try not to meet you a red light, though.  

KoolKat3: stOP

OwlsWho?: Unfortunately, I’m not into feet things, so that will have to be off the table.

KoolKat3: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

OwlsWho?: I hope that won’t be a deal breaker, Kuroo-san.

KoolKat3: I have made mistakes in my life

 

-

     A warm feeling of affection slides into Akaashi’s chest as he and Kuroo read out their messages from six months ago. Kuroo buries his face into Akaashi’s shoulder, whose snickering at Kuroo’s misery.

 

     “No,” he wails, “Now they know I’m not cool. Akaashi, how could you!”

 

     “Me?” Akaashi laughs, “Doing the boyfriend tag was your idea! It’s not my fault that you’ve made mistakes!”

 

     Kuroo pouts and pulls away to lightly slap Akaashi’s shoulder.

 

     “Always using my words against me,” he scolds, but his face is slowly morphing into a smile, “I’ve made mistakes, but reacting to your Musical.ly’s wasn’t one of them.”

 

     Kuroo barely has time to prepare himself before Akaashi is throwing himself at Kuroo for a very sloppy kiss, that leaves both of them laughing.   

    

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my sister, who was watching CrankThatFrank react to muscal.ly's, giving inspiration to this.


End file.
